Hellsing: Facade
by Tina senpai
Summary: A strange occurence is causing dramatic change in personality at the Iscariot Orphanage. But what could be the cause? And will there be enough time to stop it before something drastic happens? Oc/Alex. Oc/Yumiko. M for smut later. WARNING: Vine molesting
1. Blossoming

+Chapter 1: Blooming+

"Yumiko...love...I can't move my arm." Angelo couldn't help but chuckle at how cute she appeared, clinging desperately to his arm and peering over his shoulder.

"Sorry! Sorry, sorry...I just...I'm so excited." She let go of his arm and held each hand behind her back, reminding herself not to distract him as he was doing something important.

After months of preparation and begging, they'd managed to extract some DNA from Kat and had constructed a 'Katplant'. A perfect mate for the Anderplant. Kat had at first been against the idea, worried that her past would catch up with her and knowing her blood was out there in the world somewhere. After being groped and molested by the seventh time by the Anderplant however, she agreed permission for her DNA to be used to create the horny plant a mate.

"Just a little sprinkle of water," Angelo said, emptying a small cup and it's contents into the little pot, "and...this is done."

"That's it? We-we have a Katplant?!" Yumiko stood to the side and gazed at the closed flower, knowing she wouldn't get to see it today but still very excited.

"Yes. Indeed we do." Angelo stood up and placed the small pot on the side of the ledge where the sun shone. He knew to keep her there for a good hour or so before moving her closer to the Anderplant, hoping the two would get along straight away.

"Oh this is great! This is fantastic! Oh...oh if only little Yumiko plant had a small Angelo. I bet she'd be happy." Yumiko giggled and bent forward to carefully stroke the leaf of her plant, the two of them very close. Angelo' smile widened and he walked over to Yumiko.

"I don't think I could handle another me to look after around here. He may start telling the plants what to do!"

Yumiko giggled and slipped out of his grasp, a small smile on her face as she removed her glasses.

"I can handle you fine, I'm sure I could think of some way to distract the plant."

Angelo instantly knew where this was going. Following a giggling Yumiko to the bedroom, he took off his lab coat and carefully folded it over the chair before leaving the laboratory. The plants whispered and echoed, giggling and gossiping amongst themselves at the sound of laughter and heated moans, all knew exactly what they were doing.

None of them noticed, not even the Anderplant, that the newest addition to their 'family' was slowly moving. The bulb was opening and the petals revealed themselves, a dark crimson red.

To the naked human eye, you would have just been able to make out the splendid display as pollen was released and instantly flew out of the open window which Angelo had forgotten to shut. Exploring the small world of the Iscariot orphanage and it's occupants.


	2. Chameleon

+Chapter 2: Chameleon+

Kat sighed as her shoulders sagged heavily. She was working as hard as she could push herself, and it still wasn't helping much. She felt stressed and frustrated and wanted to pull her hair out.

The last couple of days for her had been tough but today had just been the icing on the cake for her.

She hadn't seen Alex since the day before yesterday (he was claiming he needed space after feeling funny and had disappeared off somewhere), she'd been called in to see the twins teachers because they had both been quarrelling and fighting like they had never done before and Teresina had practically screamed in a fit of rage before dashing off after answering back to Kat.

She knew there was little she could do know, but she decided, as soon as she could get to the bottom of it all, she would go and see Angelo. She thought at least he would know what to do.

Shaking her head of all the negative thoughts and feelings she had, she busied herself more in her kitchen duties, not noticing a strange and familiar smell wafting through the air around her.

Meanwhile...

Yumiko gripped the side of her table and lowered her head, taking in deep breaths.

'Sore?'

Yumiko flinched at the cruel voice echoing in her head, unsure of what to do with the pounding headache she now had.

"Yumie...please, just...sleep. It hurts." Yumiko closed her eyes and lifted her head, feeling the tension ease off slightly.

'I. Don't. Want. To sleep. Come on, have a rest and let me-' Yumie' voice was practically snide and threatening.

"Yumie! Sleep! Just-just lay off!" Yumiko cried out and took more deep breaths when the pain returned, tenfold.

For the past couple of days, Yumie had been out of control. When Yumiko was reading or just simply resting, Yumie would force herself into control and cause problems. She flirted aimlessly with priests, encouraged the children to talk back and even told the mother superior to 'shove it'.

When Yumiko was remaining in control, Yumie persisted in harassing her sister for 'entertainment' as she stated. She swore loudly and created images in Yumiko' mind that made her very worried. She kept passing mirrors and seeing faces, walking down hallways and hearing whispered voices. The worst case was her sister 'haunting' her, making her believe she could see the faces of the dead.

"Come on," Yumiko faltered away from the table, her eyes shut tightly encase Yumie decided to make her hallucinate again, "pl-please sis. Please sleep. Sleep with me and just-just rest. It hurts."

Yumiko managed to clamber onto her bed, only just getting her feet on when she collapsed.

'Don't you dare shut off! You can't fall exhaust our body like this! I want to come out!' Yumie' voice screamed at her sister, as it had never done before.

"It's-it's for your own good. I don't know....I don't know what's wrong, but I will. Angelo....Angelo... ." Yumiko speech faded as she finally collapsed, her body and consciousness failing. Yumie felt a blackness drape over her as she slept as well, nothing allowing her to pull herself back and take control. For now, they both slept peacefully, allowing their dreams to take them away from what was happening.

In the lab...

Angelo could hardly concentrate.

He had been struggling for hours to control himself and the side he kept hidden away for so long deep within him. But he just couldn't seem to control himself. For years he'd been suppressing his 'monster' and now, the thing was trying to escape.

Kat had talked to him earlier about the strange events and that had just worried Angelo further, causing the blasted thing to cause even more trouble for him.

He let his mind wander back to earlier that evening when it had almost crumbled down and the monster had even sneaked in. A small child had been playing football with his friends and kicked his ball through one of the windows accidentally. Even though he'd apologised, Angelo was blinded by something. He'd been so angry, he'd screamed at the child, pulling him with him close to the Anderplant container and threatening to allow the plant to handle the child' punishment. The poor boy had actually wet himself and when Angelo made him leave, he almost expected someone else to walk in. But he hadn't cared. He barricaded his doors and claimed he was busy to whoever knocked, even ignoring them if they said it was important.

For now all he could do was try to concentrate. Try to control that overwhelming feeling inside of him. He tried to think of something. Anything.

His mind wandered to Yumiko and for a moment, the image of her was peaceful.

_'Father.' Yumiko walked up to him in the lab and stood before him, a pleasant smile on her face as always and her glasses balanced on the edge of her nose._

_Angelo felt himself smile back as he reached a hand up to tenderly stroke her cheek. He watched as she purred contently against his hand, her head moving so she could plant a delicate kiss against his palm._

_He ventured lower and watched his own hand tenderly stroke her neck. Somehow, he could only watch as it glided down over her chest and carefully landed on a breast. _

_'Oh! Oh, Angelo.' Yumiko' voice moaned and he watched her face contort in pleasure as his fingers and hand moved around of their own accord. _

_Angelo could feel and see everything, but he was merely a bystander. A watcher._

_He watched himself grab Yumiko fiercely and pull away her clothes almost viciously. He would have stopped himself as he saw the figure that was him push Yumiko down onto the laboratory floor and proceed to undress himself, but his eyes were always on Yumiko._

_She was crying out in pleasure, begging for more and moaning wantonly beneath him as he took her roughly. She grabbed at Angelo' back and practically screamed in no way she had ever done before._

_Angelo was lost in thought and feeling. _

_He was lost in himself._

Later that evening...

"Wasser." Heinkel said as she carefully placed the cup on the coaster before Alexander.

He looked up, slightly shocked she'd so easily snuck up on him, showing how lost in thought he was. He'd always been able to sense when anyone was close to him.

Heinkel walked around to the other side of the long table, picking up her gun and holster, attaching them to the inside of her long coat, making sure they were well hidden.

"Father...what we were discussing earlier...there's no time to play around in; do you give permission?"

Alex thought long and hard and considered his options. With what Heinkel suggested, it didn't have any harm in it, but he just hated the idea of being away from his children. He was only away from them and Kat at the moment because he felt it was best.

He sighed and knew his answer.

"Ay'. Ay', Heinkel. You have my approval."

"Gut. Then ve shall evacuate the children this evening, ja?"

Alex gave a small nod and looked at the glass of water in front of him, beginning to get distracted by his own thoughts again.

"Gut."

Alex heard her turn and head towards the door, but he looked up as she turned back around and began to speak.

"Und...Und Father," she looked at him with a look that she hadn't showed him since she was ten, "be careful."

Alex managed a small smile and nodded at her.

"Ay', you also lass."

And with that, she turned and walked out of the room, leaving Alex alone and with his thoughts.

This intervention was for the best.

He knew that.

But even with the children and Kat on his mind, something else was plaguing him. It was that awful gut feeling he was being watched. And the eyes that watched him glowed red from the shadows and came in hundreds.


	3. Turn back

+Chapter 3: Turn back+

Heinkel watched from the window on the third floor as the last lot of the children where piled onto a bus and driven away, down the hill and through the small countryside, to the town not too far away.

She'd come up with a suitable excuse that it was merely a routine check after asbestos was found in an apparent wall of the building.

It was a lie, but it was all she had.

She knew they had to figure out what was happening at the orphanage and wasn't willing to risk the children' safety. Or any of the other' safety and health.

She stroked at her scarred cheek, glad that it was healing over slightly and it no longer stung for her when she lit a cigarette.

She'd survived the great battle in London and hundreds of missions.

She could easily find out what was happening.

But first, she had to wander why she kept having a strong urge to punch a priest in the face. Specifically a new priest who she quite liked.

In the kitchen…

Kat cleaned up the last cup for the fifth time, dipping into back into the water and making sure every spot was wiped off of it. It was her little habit when she was stressed or worried and could do nothing about it.

The kids were gone, Alex was no where to be seen and Yumiko and Angelo had separately confined themselves to their rooms.

A soft click and the feeling of someone else in the room made Kat turn around and she spotted the one person she needed to see at the moment.

"Alex?" She walked around the counter to where he was standing, gripping the edge of the counter, "Are you all right love? Jesus…Alexander, you look awful. Are you sick love?" Kat reached up and carefully touched the flat of her palm against his cheek, feeling along from his forehead to the back of his neck.

Alex had walked in, looking hot, flushed and ready to pass out. His hands had instinctively reached to support himself from keeling over and had been led to a familiar place with a familiar person.

"I just…I feel hot kitten. I feel hot." Alex managed to gulp down some saliva down his dry throat. His vision was starting to blur and the only thing that he could feel was the cool hand of Kat on his face, urging him to focus.

"You are, you're burning up!" Kat carefully took hold of a chair and gently urged him to sit down on it whilst fetching a kitchen cloth to clean his face, "You aren't even supposed to get sick! Oh love, what's happening?"

Alex focused on the damp cloth against his skin, trying to focus.

"I don't know…kitten I don't know," Alex squinted his eyes tightly shut at a sharp pain in his head, twisting his head away, "Water…please kitten water."

Kat was seriously starting to get worried. She grabbed a glass and rushed around to the freezer, grabbing a few ice cubes and tried to distract her thoughts away from the fact his regenerative powers might be failing him. She went over just as he appeared to be trying to stand up.

"Shhh…wait," she carefully held onto a shoulder and passed one ice cube up to his lips, "this will make you feel better. Here Love. Maybe I should go grab a doc-" Kat was suddenly stopped midway when Alex grabbed at her wrist.

"Get away," his eyes opened and he growled loudly at her, "GET AWAY!"

Kat stumbled backwards and nearly fell on her butt at the violent shove he gave her.

"Alex?!" She looked at her bruised wrist and gently rubbed it, "you hurt me…if-if you didn't want ice, all you needed to do was say-" Again, Kat' now small voice was interrupted by his loud growling.

"Dog…nothing more than that," he muttered and a twist of his hands brought out his bayonets from his sleeves, "got you at last!"

Kat glared at him, her battle stance ready as where her own bayonets as he dove upon her. She raised them above herself, crossing them either side and blocking his attack, though his strength against hers was substantially bigger and she was straining under his sheer power.

"Al-ALEX! What the hell are you doing?!" She used as much strength and speed as she could, springing back and breaking the contact, "Why?! WHY ARE YOU ATTACKING ME?!"

Alex could hardly hear through the pumping in his ears and the voices in his head telling him what he believed was true. That Alucard, the vampire of Hellsing was standing before him.

"Putrid, disgusting vermin," Alex gave her a sadistic smile, "That's all you ever where. And now you shall die at my hands properly. Vampire!" Alex' coat billowed out around him as he prepared for another attack, ready to leap.

Kat couldn't believe it. Her arms fell limp at her sides upon hearing him call her such things.

"Vampire? VAMPIRE?! Are you crazy?! Alex, what in God's name has gotten into you! It's me! It's Kat! Kitten! Your-your Kitten!"

Alex dove forward in a flash of light before Kat could even think of moving, her throat suddenly grabbed as she was shoved violently back against the table and Alex' face pressed closed down to hers.

"I have you now." He said, but although he growled, for a mere second, it seemed the vision jumped and he flinched at the image of his wife Kat, before the smiling face of Alucard returned.

Kat gasped and dropped her bayonets as the impact hurt her back, and she stared up into his eyes, seeing something reachable within the fires of his insanity.

"Alex! A-Alex p-please stop!" She reached up and placed her own hands on top of his, attempt to pry him off as he squeezed, "Alex please!"

The words finally seemed to reach Alex and he shook his head to rid himself of the distorted images and terrible sounds, pulling away and dropping the bayonets.

"Stop-stop. Stop spinning," Alex' eyes opened and he looked at Kat, "Kitten-Kitten!" He suddenly realised what he had been doing and what he had also been about to do to her, "No…go! Kitten, something' wrong. You have to go-go!" Alex backed further away from her and took deep breaths as he tried to control himself, "Find Angelo! Go, Kat run!"

Kat was panting and rubbing at her neck, watching him and never having such confusion in her entire life at such a terribly wrong situation.

"B-but I…I don't want to leave you alone," she came forward out of her fear and stepped towards him trying to make her voice stop shaking and sound confident, "come with me. Angelo can help. Alex-" the sound of her voice wobbling and about to break off into tears was enough for Alex.

"GO! GO!" Alex pushed her firmly away again for her own safety, grabbing at his bayonets and beginning to lash out at around him, trashing whatever lay in his way in her small kitchen, "FOR GODSAKES LEAVE KITTEN!"

When he pushed her, she stumbled and really did fall back, her legs weak from the amount of emotion her entire system was taking. When he began to thrash out and scream at her, she'd hurriedly scurried up and ran as fast as she could out of the back emergency door, scared like a cat being chased by a big truck.

"Alex!" She sobbed as she ran to the greenhouse, tears running down her cheeks and unstoppable, "ALEX!"

She fell over once or twice and on the third time, when she was far enough to no longer hear the sounds of destruction, she wept bitterly into the ground, trying to control her tears and summon the courage to go on to help the priest she loved.

Meanwhile…

Yumiko had woken up feeling like she had been left to long in cold water. Her arms and legs ached as she struggled to move and her head felt as if it had been used as a football. She had a fever but was shivering, even though she knew her skin was hot to touch. And worse thing was, when she had awoken, so had Yumie.

Ignoring any obscenities and angry visions from her sister, she managed to summon the strength to stumble out of bed and out of her room. It had taken her a good hour to get down and out of the orphanage, a trip which would only last her about 10 minutes. When the cool night air hit her, she felt all the more dizzy but pressed on. She pushed her nails into the palms of her hands, the pain keeping her alert and awake. She even was tempted to bite her own hand to stop herself from fainting and giving power to Yumie, but there was no need.

"Angelo?" She walked through the familiar door and gazed about the place, concentrating on her breathing.

She had arrived at the lab and large greenhouse.

When she'd first walked in, she knew something felt strange. The plants had seemed to curl and distort even further around the large complex. It wasn't a nicely and neatly constructed 'jungle' as Yumiko had first seen. Now, it just reminded her of a deep, dark and scary wood that she'd only heard about in the horror tales. She didn't like the feeling it gave her at all.

She stepped over large vines carefully, ducking out of the way of things which had overgrown around her. She felt as if they were moving about her, waiting to snag her. She eventually caught sight of a figure, huddled over his desk in a small space, the white coat and figure clear to see.

"Angelo!" Yumiko whimpered in relief and ran forward toward him as best she could.

Angelo' head was raised and he slowly turned around to face her, Yumiko just coming within a foot of him before she caught sight of his eyes.

Those warm brown and golden eyes that always made her feel safe. But her smile turned into a frown as the golden eyes gleamed down at her and she felt like the mouse who was staring up at the hawk.


	4. Testing

+Chapter 4: Testing+

For what seemed an eternity, a silence had filled the greenhouse, with the only sound being the rustling of the live plants, and even then, they were too were being surprisingly quiet. Yumiko hadn't spoken yet and Angelo just gazed down at her, his face expressionless as he awaited for her and seemed to study her.

"An-Angelo," she tried to sound confident, "there's…something' wrong. What's wrong?" She felt that he possibly knew already, considering the state his lab was in.

Angelo' eyes met hers and Yumiko had never felt so small in front of him. He saw her fear and a long smile slid across his face, trying to seem warm and inviting, the strange look he was giving her still evident in his gaze.

"Oh if it isn't my favourite test subject," he stepped forward even closer to her and reached back to play with a lock of her hair, "hello, little flower."

Yumiko had always known Angelo to call her 'fiore', his little nickname for her. Hearing him call her 'little flower' was just not right. She stepped back slightly, shuffling about as she looked up at him.

"Angelo something is wrong-wrong-urg!" Yumiko shut her eyes tightly for a second, feeling as if another kick had been added to her head. It was Yumie' way of letting her sister know she was still here.

'Stop talking and just kiss him. You want to I know it. And you are LOVERS. Just touch him and have some fun.' Yumie' voice hissed teasingly in Yumiko' mind and she was filled with images of herself and Angelo, rolling around and doing things that should make her blush, but at this moment, just made her head hurt more.

"What do you mean wrong? All is perfect." Angelo' voice made Yumiko open her eyes and look at him, watching as he slowly moved towards her.

"The moon is bright, the air is scented," Angelo reached forward and grabbed Yumiko around the waist, pulling her against him tightly, "and you are here, in my hands."

Angelo' smile was creeping Yumiko out and he had said such a thing in a devious tone of voice she didn't like.

She placed her hands against his chest and steadied herself, trying to concentrate on what she needed to say.

"Angelo…something is wrong with you…Yumie…Everyone. It's just-just," Yumiko shook her head and bit her lip to try to focus through the pain, her hands reaching up to cup his cheeks, "please Angelo focus…focus love."

Angelo merely smirked down at her and leant forward, dipping below her jaw and going straight to her neck.

"But I am focused little flower," he placed little kisses against her throat and embraced her tighter against him, "focused on you…your wonderful skin."

Yumiko shuddered at his touch, but not with pleasure. She was beginning to be repulsed by how similar the man she loved sounded so much like the creature she detested.

"Angelo stop," she gave him a small push back, "something is WRONG. Something is wrong with you."

"Nothings wrong. Everything is fine, just fine fiore."

Yumiko yelped as his lips landed on hers and his teeth caught her bottom lip, a small, sharp pain making her pull back and realise he had caused her to bleed. She struggled as her back hit the table behind her and she couldn't wriggle away from him. She could only whimper and try to focus on her own thoughts as she felt him began to explore her. It was only when his hand went underneath her skirt and she felt him pull aside her knickers carelessly did she struggle back with a little more energy.

"Stop squirming."

Yumiko had heard his cold voice as he proceeded to invade her and she sucked in a deep breath, gaining courage for what she needed to do.

"Sorry my love." She whispered and wiggled to get herself into a good position. Angelo had thought he had won, but it was only the sharp pain he felt in his groin did he realise she'd kneed him in his privates. It was followed by a hard shove and he felt himself topple backwards as Yumiko made what she thought was a dash towards the door.

Angelo growled in pain and pushed himself back up.

"Puttana," he looked up at her trying to escape and grimaced, "where the fuck do you think you're going?"

His golden eyes instantly glowed brighter and almost instantly, Yumiko froze.

Yumiko tried to move, but it felt as though she was being held by invisible hands, holding her firmly where she was. She'd been in this position before. Trapped and being hunted and she hated it. It was all the more worse that the man she loved was doing such a thing to her.

"Come back here…little flower." He slowly walked over to her and was nearly behind her when he could hear her cry.

"Angelo…stop," tears streamed down her face as she began to sob harder, "stop it! Angelo something is wrong!"

Angelo didn't say anything as he knelt down. His hands went under the underneath of her skirt and he straightened his legs, his hands staying on the outside of her legs as he lifted her skirt up.

Yumiko could feel him invading her again and she took a deep breath.

"Somebody! Somebody help us!"

Came around the front of her and looked deep into her eyes, making shushing noises. He brought his hands up when her calls and sobs persisted and covered her mouth, enjoying her small attempts at begging for mercy. He looked at her in the eyes and Yumiko' own widened back when she felt her clothes begin to move of their own accord. A sudden rip and she felt her torso exposed, Angelo' hands still not touching her. He smiled sadistically and watched her fear grow even as he moved back behind her.

Angelo wrapped his arms around her, bringing his hand up and quickly setting to enjoy his work.

Just outside…

Kat had gathered the courage to get up off the grass and finally began to run again towards Angelo' greenhouse.

She pushed open the door and ran inside, her words

spilling out even before she reached inside.

"Angelo! Yumiko! Something is terribly wrong with Ale-What the… ." Kat had stopped dead in her tracks and words at the unfamiliar sight that greeted her.

Yumiko was standing in the middle of the greenhouse, tears streaming down her face and looking like a walking corpse, her skin all pale and her body limp.

Angelo stood behind her, seemingly holding her up but also being the cause of her predicament with what he was doing. One of his hands had disappeared up and underneath her skirt, whilst his other arm was round the front, cupping and massaging one of her exposed breasts. He didn't seem to care that she was distressed and Kat looked on shocked as he finally noticed her, not stopping his ministrations.

"Ah, sister Niccals. Want to join?" Angelo kissed Yumiko on the neck, still staring into Kat' eyes.

"P-pardon?!" Kat' voice went up an octave and her eye twitched at his suggestion.

"Kat."

Kat turned quickly to look at Yumiko who was still sobbing her heart out.

"Something is wrong. Something is wrong with him."

"Ok, what is going on?" Kat turned back and looked at Angelo, noticing the blood on Yumiko' lip, "and what the hell happened to her Angelo?!"

Angelo sighed in frustration and stopped what he was doing. His hands came up, one looping around Yumiko' waist while the other gripped her chin to make her look at Kat.

"We were just spending some time alone. Until YOU interrupted!" Angelo quickly turned to the side where a bag of fertiliser lay, causing the bag to move and fly through the air, hitting Kat at full speed and making her full to the ground.

"Stop it!" Yumiko watched as her sister struggled to get back up and wiggled against Angelo, his powers temporarily distracted, "STOP IT ANGELO! FOR HEAVEN SAKES!"

Kat watched as Yumiko slapped Angelo once across the face, wiggling and attempting to go again, only for him to capture her wrist and bend it back a little to hurt her. Kat took this moment and noticed his eyes. She focused and slowly tried to reach inside his mind, reading his thoughts and suppress his evil urges and restrain the monster now loose.

"Quiet now, little flower," he whispered as he bent the wrist in his hand again, "don't make me upset-…the bitch," he had frozen and then turned to look at Kat, her eyes glowing a vibrant blue to show her powers where now unleashed, "DAMN WHORE! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

Yumiko watched as he waved a hand and various objects around and from all over the lab began to fly past them and towards Kat, who was trying her best to fight back and dodge the items.

"NO! LEAVE HER ALONE! Just stop it! My love, please! STOP!" Yumiko screamed the last word so loudly, it pierced through the air and struck a nerve. Or more so, a vine.

Hilde' vines uncurled and suddenly darted forward, grabbing round Angelo' legs and arms. Pulling back as much as she could, she got him off of Yumiko and pulled him down onto the floor.

Kat quickly recovered as the items stopped flying at her and worked fast. Grabbing a fallen and shaken Yumiko, she pulled her up and away from Angelo, helping her out of the door as quickly as she could, the two of them leaving as Hilde to stall Angelo for a couple more minutes, allowing them to get ahead by a couple of minutes before he finally managed to take back control and go out after them.


	5. Sanctuary

+Chapter 5: Sanctuary+

"PUTTANA! DONNACCIA! BRING HER BACK HERE! YUMIKO! YUMIKO COME TO ME RIGHT NOW AND I WON'T HURT THE WHORE! YUMIKO!" Angelo' screams came from behind the two in the woods but they didn't stop running.

Kat had Yumiko' arm in hers and both girls were running as fast as they could through the wooded forest behind the Iscariot orphanage.

Kat felt Yumiko' body began to sag and drop behind her, but one look from her sister and Yumiko marched on, ignoring the sounds of Angelo calling after them: calling for her.

Eventually, the shouting stopped, possibly over passing them or turning in another direction, but soon, Kat and Yumiko were able to stop and breath in a clearing in the woods, Angelo' voice not heard to either one of them.

Kat bent forward, her hands on her legs and trying to breath and listen. She heard the wonderful wind silently blow past her ears and few animals out and about as they were. She strained to hear for sounds of Angelo or anyone near, but soon enough, her hearing picked up on the sound of whimpering and quietened sobbing.

She turned her head to the side to see Yumiko sitting on the ground, her back to her and her head hung low. Kat didn't even need to notice the small tremors coming off Yumiko to know what she was doing.

She straightened herself up and walked solemnly over to her sister. Yumiko was concentrating on her breathing, trying to soften her silent cries that she'd spent so many years practising how to hide. But the soft touch of her sister' hand on her shoulder and the warm and familiar face to the side of her made her resolve break. Kat gently pulled Yumiko into a tight hug, making sure her sister felt a little bit safe at this moment in time.

"Oh God…he-he tried to…Angelo, he tried to… ." Yumiko whimpered and sobbed harder as Kat pulled her into her arms and tenderly stroked her hair back from her face.

"Shhh, it's ok. It wasn't him. He was…he was out of control," Kat gently pulled Yumiko back to look at her in the face, "it wasn't him. Angelo' lost control of the monster somehow and-and it wasn't him. He's lost in there somewhere. In the deep recesses of his mind and if he had had ANY control, he would not have done that to you. Do you understand? He loves you Yumiko. He does." Kat felt her own eyes prickle with tears at the thought of the man she loved and a similar event happening to her earlier.

Yumiko felt a slight twitch from her sister and looked within her to know something had happened. It was also the sight of small bruises forming on her neck that made Yumiko realise she'd succumbed to a similar event.

"Father Alex…why…why?" Yumiko fathomed straight away he'd also become one of the 'crazed' and wondered why all this was happening.

"I don't know!" Kat sat back on the grass in frustration, "I don't even think I could blame this on a terrorist attack! The school is protected from all sorts of things and…and…I just don't know."

The two girls sat next to each other, there hands seeking one another as the both entered into silent prayers, their tears drying and their breathing calm.

It wasn't until Kat' ears prickled up at the sound of something approaching did her heartbeat start up again.

"Get up. Get up NOW Yumiko!" Kat whispered as she stood, firmly yanking Yumiko to her feet as she kept her eyes on the area that the sound was coming from.

Yumiko looked towards the same direction and balanced herself, adjusting her front dress with her ribbon to cover her torso.

Kat and Yumiko stood routed to their spots, silent and waiting for whomever was about to burst through the bushes.

They didn't have to wait long as one familiar face came forth from the shadows and stopped a good few feet away from them.

"Alex." Kat gasped and gazed at the man before her.

To be continued…


	6. Forgiveness

+Chapter 6: Forgiveness+

"Alex."

His name echoed around and was carried on the wind between the tiny group of people.

Kat and Yumiko just stood there, their breathing heavy as they both awaited for the inevitable attack.

But the Alex Kat had encountered earlier looked different. He looked different from what she had seen.

He too was breathing heavily and his eyes were back to normal, soft and replaced with a new emotion: guilt.

"Kitten."

Kat choked on a sob at her pet name. Not because of him saying it, but the way he had said it. So soft and loving and the way she was used to.

"Kitten." Alex looked and sounded like a broken man.

"How…how-Alex!" Kat wanted to question if it was him or how he ended up back to the way he was, but all sense of mind rushed out as Alex collapsed to his knees in front of her and began to sob. She dropped her weapons and rushed to him, her arms enveloping him in a large hug and smothering his face in kisses.

Yumiko could only watch, her heart beating wildly and her eye on every single movement that Alex made.

"Kitten, I'm sorry." Alex voice cracked and was muffled by his mouth against Kat' chest, Kat holding him tightly in her arms as if nothing else mattered.

"You hurt me you bastard! Alex!" Kat cried and held onto him, wanting to hit him over and over again as well as hold him in her arms.

"I know," Alex pulled back and looked up at her, "Oh God Kitten I now. If I could…If I could take it back I would, a hundred times! I don't know what happened to me, I swear! It wasn't me. It wasn't me." Alex' tears had dried off but he still looked at Kat, pleading for her forgiveness.

"Oh Alex." Kat leaned down and planted a small kiss on his cheek, right at the tip of his scar. She carried on planting small loving kisses all over his face, before eventually pulling him into another tight hug.

Yumiko could only look on with mixed feelings. She knew Alex was alright and now him and Kat seemed ok, but for how long? And would it work with Angelo?

She sniffed slightly as the cold air hit her nose and she caught something carried on the wind.

'Fiore.'

She turned around and looked behind her, as if the trees themselves echoed the word.

"Fiore."

"Do you hear that?" Kat said suddenly and Yumiko turned back to face her sister, knowing she could hear the voice to. Kat pulled Alex up with her and hurried by Yumiko' side.

"Fiore! Fiore! Kat! Anybody!"

Kat looked for a second at Yumiko and noticed how much the girl was shaking. She carefully took her hand and squeezed it tightly, knowing she needed it.

"If he's not…," Yumiko didn't continue that phrase but looked at Kat, "it will take all three of us to stop him."

Kat just nodded at Yumiko before glancing at Alex. She knew that even with the three of them against Angelo, they couldn't win.

Alex stood by her side and was looking at her, trying to piece together the events that had happened that night. A noise came forth from the trees in front of them and Yumiko cleared her throat.

"Over here." She managed to say loud and clearly and a few seconds later, Angelo burst through the clearing.

He looked at Yumiko, his breathing heavy, his face all red and he was sweating. But Yumiko was looking at his eyes. His eyes were back to brown and gold.

"Fiore."

Kat dropped Yumiko' hand, knowing it wouldn't do to hold her back. She could not only see it, but she could now feel that Angelo had returned to his normal state.

Yumiko sprang forward and was engulfed in the arms of Angelo, who practically picked her up and held her in a bear hug.

"Fiore," he wept gently and pressed his nose lovingly against her neck, "oh my fiore. I'm so sorry."

When Yumiko felt her feet hit the ground, she pulled back and looked up at him, her cheeks stained with dirt and fresh new tears. She couldn't say anything at that moment, her voice stuck in her throat as she sobbed, but just looked at his face and his wonderful eyes. Angelo smiled as best he could at her, leaning forward and kissing away the tears from her eyes.

"Angelo, Yumiko…we need to talk." Kat didn't want to interrupt the special moment, but she knew time was precious. She didn't know if their current normal state was temporary or if any moment they would spring back to their nasty selves.

Angelo looked between Yumiko and Kat for a while before loosening his hold and gripping onto Yumiko' hand.

"She's right. I…fiore we need to find out what has caused this. I don't know what made me gain control I just…I blacked out whilst chasing you and now…I can not express my apologies to you but I remember how I felt. How I was…it wasn't me. It was as if something was…inside of me."

"Like you were being controlled by something and you could do nothing but watch?" Alex looked at Angelo and held his breath. Yumiko and Kat both watched the silent communication between the two as Angelo nodded in understanding.

"Whit' the hell is going on?" Alex cursed and Kat gave a small, exhausted chuckle at the way he swore.

"I…I can't think of anything. I don't know anything what could have caused this," Angelo shut his eyes and seemed to focus, "this isn't…this doesn't seem like anything personally against the orphanage or even a personal vendetta against any of us. It's something…un-natural."

"It's almost as though there is something in the air." Kat looked around her and listened to the sound the woods made at night as the wind rustled the tree branches.

"Kat…that may actually be true." Angelo looked at her in astonishment, not realising the answer before, "the recipients have been those close and around the orphanage. Maybe it's because how far this thing can travel…which means it could be IN the orphanage. Or most likely, my lab. And YOU Kat are the only one un-affected…why is that?"

Kat just shrugged her shoulders for a second before jumping out of her skin when Yumiko suddenly let out a very loud sneeze.

"ACHOO!" Yumiko let out a small sneeze and scratched at her nose, "sorry, hay fever."

Angelo looked at Yumiko and her red nose.

"Fiore…how long has it been since you've been out here?"

"Urm…with Kat…an hour or so. Why?" She looked at Angelo and wondered what this had got to do with what they were talking about.

"Your hay fever though…has it only just sprung up again?"

"Yes."

"When was the last time you had it bad? When it was like it always is?"

"Well…oh…I-I don't know." Yumiko looked up at Angelo and found that peculiar indeed. Even when she ventured near his greenhouse, her nose would start running.

Angelo looked between her and Kat for a while, before he started pacing back and forth slowly, muttering something to himself.

"The Laboratory…Fiore' allergies…Kat unaffected…mood swings…why?" He seemed to say out loud to himself, Yumiko and Kat thinking he may be going slightly mad again, whilst Alex just scratched his head.

"Angelo," Yumiko didn't really want to distract him but needed to ask, "is…is Hilde alright? And the other plants?"

Angelo turned around and nodded with a small smile. He'd left Hilde and the others in a rush of anger he remembered, to focused on getting to Yumiko. He knew Anderplant and Hilde could take care of themselves and the others, especially Katplant.

It was after a few more paces did Angelo stop. He turned around with a wide-eyed expression and walked towards Yumiko slowly.

"Fiore…you've done it!"

Yumiko practically jumped out of her skin when Angelo grabbed her round the waist and picked her up, hugging her tightly. She was even more taken aback when he kissed her passionately and firmly and then all of a sudden pulled away.

"You've done it!" He turned to Kat and looked at her, "You're DNA! The Katplant! The pollen has been released into the air because I did not properly test it! The reason for everyones moodswings and behaviour is due to the pollen that was given out! You weren't affected Kat because it's your DNA!"

"But, I wasn't affected…much." Yumiko had to but in a little bit, confused at her own role in this.

"Yes…but Yumie was…you said you were having trouble with her. And your hay fever has not come back until this moment?"

"Well…yes. She's-she's gone asleep and hasn't woken up." Yumiko looked at Angelo, a little worried about her sister.

"She must have sensed the danger and change…fiore…she absorbed it all…so you wouldn't get hurt." Angelo smiled at her and watched as Yumiko finally understood.

"That's all good, but what do we do now?" Alex intervened, standing behind Kat and placing his hands on her shoulders.

Angelo turned and looked grimly between Alex and Kat.

"The only thing that can be done…we have to destroy the Katplant."


	7. Building

+Chapter 7: Building+

The leaves rustled loudly in the wind, the only sound throughout the surrounding area. Everything had happened so quickly, the four people left in charge had barely time to relax until now.

Angelo had gotten back to his labs, advising Alex, Kat and Yumiko to stay where they were just encase any symptoms began to take affect on them again. He'd retrieved an oxygen mask from inside and had carefully set aside humanely extracting the pollen from the Katplant, before destroying it (with Hilde holding back a rather energetic Anderplant).

It took him a couple of hours, but luckily, he'd finally come up with the solution. The pollen of the Katplant in the air would soon vanish on it's own, but he also decided to speed up the process. He used other plant pollens to release into the air to help clean out and before dawn, everyone that had been left was back to normal.

They all set out cleaning, luckily having not too much destruction in the orphanage or around caused (other than Heinkel' adventure with a rope attached to one of the dining hall lights).

A little after dawn and the lab was just coming round to looking presentable. The plants had sorted themselves out, but the books and equipment were in slight disarray, scattered every in Angelo' moment of madness.

Kat and Alex were in the main part of the lab, whilst Yumiko and Angelo had gone off near his bedroom to talk things out, Angelo feeling he needed to properly talk with her.

In the bedroom…

Angelo and Yumiko sat quietly on the side of his bed. Very quietly. In fact, they hadn't said a word to one another since sitting down. It was difficult for Yumiko to speak as she knew various bits of rubbish would could spewing out and Angelo didn't want to speak encase he feared the worst that his beloved hated him.

They occasionally flickered a glance at one another, Angelo gazing at her from the side of his curls and Yumiko looking at him from under her lashes.

"Fiore," Angelo managed to get out after a while, "are you comfy?" He couldn't think of anything else to say.

Yumiko was sitting with her hands tightly scrunched into fists with the fabric of her dress in her palms, looking tense (which Angelo took for fear or anger.)

"I-I am." she turned and glanced at him, finally able to see his expression and face.

Angelo looked tired and frazzled, but what stuck out most was how messy his hair was. His usually neat, long curls were crunched up and frizzed out that he looked like a doll that had been mistreated and Yumiko couldn't help but giggle, trying her hardest to stifle the small snort that came out of her nose, but failed miserably as Angelo looked on at her.

"Fi-fiore? What is it?" Angelo (although a little happy she wasn't crying or yelling) looked on at her and thought she could be hysterical after the night they'd just had.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Yumiko managed between giggles, "Angelo, I am sorry. It's just…your hair."

Angelo arched his brow at her and brought his hand up, thinking there was something in his tresses, giving it a shake, further making it fuzzy.

Yumiko giggled again as he seemed to make it worse.

"No, no, come here," she scooted right up alongside of him and reached out, "I'll do it."

She threaded her fingers through his hair and began to flatten and neaten his hair back down to the way it was usually worn.

She wasn't concentrating on his face or reaction and just enjoyed mothering him slightly.

"There, much better-" Yumiko was cut off by a deep, low moan, sounding straight from the young priests lips.

"Oooooh, fiore…pl-please don't stop." Angelo leant his head against her hand, resembling a content cat.

Yumiko remembered his hair being his weak spot when massaged and was happy to oblige, this time watching his expression as his face contorted in pleasure.

"Oh, so good." Angelo groaned again and smiled with a dreamy, faraway look in his eyes as Yumiko tenderly pulled his hair between her fingers like a comb.

She tilled her hand before smiling and leaning forward, planting a delicate kiss on the tip of his nose.

"God made you so cute." She didn't pull away, instead chose to kiss him again on his cheek, planting small ones along till she reached his mouth, Angelo' lips willingly finding hers.

They stayed that way for a while, just enjoying each others sense and tastes.

The need for air made Yumiko slowly pull away, a dizzy expression on her face.

"Oh fiore," Angelo sighed in relief and smiled at her, "I was afraid you hated me for what I done. I'm sorry."

"Never. I could never hate you." She opened her arms and welcomed his embrace, his arms slipping around her as he buried his head in her lap.

"I'm happy then." he smiled and Yumiko was reminded of his ten year old self. Soon he was fully relaxed and Yumiko felt him struggle to stay awake as he stifled a yawn.

"I could let you rest if you want?" Yumiko made a move to go but felt her weight held in place as Angelo tightened his arms around her all the more.

"No, no, no! Please stay with me fiore." Angelo said whilst unconsciously pouting, rubbing his face against her stomach.

Yumiko giggled and continued to stroke his hair.

"I'd love to stay with you. Always."

They stayed that way for a long while, happy to be as equals within' the confines of their own little world.

Meanwhile, just next door…

"Love you, love you, love you!" Alex wrapped his arms around Kat' waist and held her tightly, Kat jumping out of her skin.

"Alright, alright, I get it," she turned around laughing as he refused to let her go, "I KNOW. You can stop saying it. It wasn't your fault. I love you. I love you so much Alex."

Alex chuckled slightly as she nuzzled into his shoulder and repeated his little mantra, punctuating each love with a kiss to his head.

"Silly priest," Kat cupped his face in her hands and looked into his eyes lovingly, "my silly love."

She slide down with him onto her knees and kissed him silly, losing track of where they were and what they were supposed to be doing.

"I love you my kitten." Alex deepened the kiss and slowly rocked his body against hers.

Unbeknownst to both of them, the Anderplant let one of it's long vines sneak up behind Kat and quickly copped a feel of her rear.

"Oi! Easy on the goods priest!" Kat blushed and smiled at 'his' wickedness.

Alex quirked an eyebrow but spotted the real culprit over her shoulder.

"Oh kitten," he chuckled darkly and held her tighter, "anything you say."

The Anderplant let it's vines wander up her shirt and sneakily unclip her bra.

"Wa-wait!" Kat pulled away from Alex and looked down, spotting what it was, "AH! WHY YOU LITTLE-"

"Oh, he's come to join in the fun?" Alex leant forward, watching Kat and the vine as he nibbled and suckled on her exposed neck.

"Alexander, DON'T encourage him!" Kat tried to pull away but felt her arms bound behind her back by the damned plant, "stop-stop it!"

"Me? Or it? Or do you really mean that kitten?" Alex planted kisses along her jaw line, letting his hand wander up her shirt and tenderly stroke her chest, "I don't think we will stop kitten. I love you more than life iself and since this wonderful plant has my blood, I do believe he feels the same way. And we're not afraid to show you."

Kat never did get the chance to finish cleaning the laboratory out.


	8. Down To the core

+Chapter 8: Down To the core+

In the bedroom…

Yumiko gave a small yawn and opened her eyes, not realising she'd fallen asleep. She shifted and looked down at Angelo who was still resting on her lap.

She couldn't help but smile and gently sat up again as she watched him sleep a little more. Suddenly, Yumie' voice chirped in and made Yumiko practically jump.

'He looks like sleeping beauty. Maybe you should kiss him.'

'Hello to you to.' Yumiko calmed herself down and realised this was the first time she spoke to her sister since they'd been taken over.

'Yeah, hey. Sorry about before. I knew something was wrong but wanted to protect you.' Yumie' harrumphed and made Yumiko' hand gently begin to stroke Angelo' hair, causing the boy to stir and moan in his sleep.

'Doesn't matter. Next time tell me and maybe I can help. Angelo could help. Oh sis…it's going to be alright from now on right?'

Yumiko continued to stroke Angelo' hair, awaiting for the response from her sister.

'We're members of Iscariot. By all rights we should have paid a heavy penalty for falling in love with Angelo. We do God' work and swear to love only him. We're taking a lot going against him and I can't give you an answer to your question.'

'It doesn't matter, he's worth it.'

Yumiko gave Angelo a gentle tug, knowing how much he loved having his hair played with.

Another moan came from he priest' lips and Angelo opened his eyes.

"Oh fiore. You scared me." Angelo said, waking up to another wonderful dream.

"Sorry couldn't help myself."

Angelo sat up and allowed Yumiko to wrap her arms around his neck.

"Do you need to get back to work?" She snuggled into his neck.

"Not right now," He chuckled and kissed the side of her head, "I've already done so, so I can be with only you, my precious fiore. I thought about you in my dreams. Did you miss me?"

"Of course my love," Yumiko happily cuddled up to him, bravely undoing a few of his buttons of his shirt to stroke his collarbone, "I missed you lots and lots."

Yumiko reached and pecked him on the tip of his nose, then on the side of his cheek and left small trails of kisses along the way, until she reached his mouth. Angelo practically purred and turned his head to kiss her lovingly on the lips, tightening his embrace. Her hand slipped further and further into his shirt and suddenly had a wicked thought.

"Are you sure I'm not interrupting? If I'm disrupting you, I'm sure I could stop and come back later until you're finished?" She pulled back her hand and tried to appear innocent, pretending to pull away, only to be jolted back to him with a death grip.

"What? No! No, no," he looked around him, "nothing to be done. Stay here…please? I've missed you so much."

Yumiko giggled and cuddled him.

"Oh? Oh my poor Angelo! Have I been depriving you of my love?" she reached forward and finished her sentence by planting a gentle kiss against his lips, "Would you like some more?"

Angelo blushed darkly and looked into her eyes.

"I just…I could spend 24 hours a day and night with you, praising you, loving you, showing you how much you mean to me…how precious you are to me…and still miss you," he embraced her again and nuzzled into her neck, "I love you so much...my heart overflows with the feelings I have towards you. Mio bello fiore."

Yumiko blushed and quickly grasped onto Angelo, pulling him so fast they fell to the floor with him on top.

"Oh! You're asking for this!" She began to give him small kisses on his face, punctuating each one with an 'I love you.'

Angelo had managed to place his hand behind her head so she wouldn't hurt herself

"Woooah! God you're so crazy! You could-could…"Angelo trailed off as he stared into her eyes, so bright and full of life.

"Fiore," his hand gently reached forward and stroked her upon her cheek, "you're amazingly beautiful…like a principessa."

Yumiko couldn't help but make a noise that resembled a happy cat. Quickly followed by a look of discomfort as she reached behind and through aside the test tube bottle she'd accidentally landed on.

"Oh!" She quickly pulled him into a small kiss, "silly thing! Is it-…is it ok…here?" She began to un-button his shirt but looked at him uncertainly and used her eyes to look around and mean the actual room itself.

Angel smiled at her, raising his eyebrow and hand.

"No problem. No one will interrupt our happy moment." He snapped his fingers and immediately all the doors shut and the windows slowly closed, everything locking itself up and leaving the place in a dim light.

"Wow." Yumiko thought, looking about and actually quite impressed.

He reached forward, kissing her on the forehead before nuzzling her hair.

"If you still feel uncomfortable just tell me. I'll do everything you want beloved."

Yumiko held onto him and slowly reached around to the font of his shirt, playing and toying with one of his buttons.

"No…no I'm fine as long are you're with me." She caught sight of his skin underneath as she plucked the buttons open and leant forward, placing a delicate kiss just underneath his collarbone.

Angelo moaned softly at the tender show of her affection. He carefully looked down at her, and still no Casanova, fiddled with her clothes, untying, unbuttoning and pulling at various things to try to expose the flesh he so longed for.

"I've longed for these moments, when I could make you happy," he finally pulled aside her collar and undone a few buttons to reveal her shoulders and the milky white skin he longed to taste, "Madre de Dios." He leant down and brushed his lips upon her shoulder, whispering 'pure silk' as he planted tiny kisses.

Yumiko froze at the contact before shivering in excitement. He knew it was her weak spot to be kissed along her neck and collarbone. He gave her a small nip and she squeaked.

"Oh! Stop that you! It-it tickles!" She grabbed at his shoulders and gave him a playful push, smiling as he gave her the most irresistible wounded 'puppy dog' look.

"But-but fioooooooooore," he moaned and pouted, "I can't help it. Your skin is such a delight. Please? Let me kiss more? Please?"

She looked away from him, still smiling with a light blush.

"Don't you give me those puppy eyes. You can kiss but…but not the neck….or stomach…or….or there."

He knew exactly what she meant by 'there'. He grinned and slowly un-wrapped her, peeling away the layers of her clothes, kissing her in anticipation and excitement.

"Thank you," he bit his lip as he gazed upon her naked torso, "oh fiore…only neck and stomach then."

He leant over and began to plant kisses against her chest, teasing her by occasionally flicking out his tongue, himself moaning in satisfaction.

Yumiko felt like melting under his touch and sweet caresses.

"Angel." She sighed happily.

Angelo sneakily managed to undo his trousers and push them down, using a suitable distraction. He leant forward and enclosed a nipple between his lips, slowly sucking it and teasing her with the tip of his tongue.

"Angelo!" She held tightly onto his back, suddenly feeling very hot. She attempted to push him away, wanting nothing more that to kiss him passionately.

"Did-did I hurt you fiore?" Angelo looked down at her with a glazed expression, "taste so good."

Yumiko arched her back and moaned at the accidental friction she'd received from his lower half.

"Please," she grabbed him and looked at him, with desperation in her large watery eyes, "please, take me!"

Angelo smiled softly and carefully pulled away the last remainder of clothes, kissing her as a distraction as their bodies melded together.

He slowly began to feel and probe her, stilling and not wanting to go to fast.

"I love you."

Yumiko smiled at his words.

"I love you," she stroked his chest tenderly and raised her hips allowing him better access, "and…I trust you. Take me how you dreamed. Because…because I would love you no matter what."

Angelo focused on her serious gaze, knowing she meant every word. He nodded and rested his forehead against her neck, embracing her tightly and more possessively than he had ever done.

Inch by inch, he entered her, paying attention to her body and movements and groaned when he felt himself buried to the hilt.

"F-fiore. God." He nibbled on a bit of her flesh as he began to move in and out of her, allowing himself to thrust a little stronger than he usually had done.

Yumiko shut her eyes and just felt him moving above and inside her.

"I trust you…with," she pecked him on the head, "my heart, "she kissed him on the side of his neck, "my soul and…my body. All yours."

She placed her palm flat against his chest and just felt his wonderful heartbeat.

Angelo suddenly slowed down as the heat grew stronger between them. He froze for a second before moving quickly. Without pulling out of her, he lifted her in his arms and with surprising strength, pulled her forward and laid down on his back.

"Divine." He smiled goofily as he looked up at her, moving his hips so they didn't stop.

Yumiko looked down at him and turned scarlet. She didn't say anything as she moved, but turned her head away in embarrassment from being caught in such a provocative pose.

"You are heavenly…divine…beautiful." He chuckled between moans and gasps for breath, placing both hands onto her hips and thrusting up in a nice, fast, steady rhythm.

Between heated moans and the slapping sounds of skin on skin, words of love and praise where whispered back and forth, until Angelo felt himself lose control, his thrusting becoming slightly erratic.

"Fiore! P-please let me-ah! Let me hear you!" He shut his eyes and tried to hold back.

"Angelo!" She shuddered and looked down at his face twisted in ecstasy, "Angel…me angel!" She called out his name one last time as she finally felt herself reach her peak and release.

Angelo' eyes snapped open and the vision of Yumiko calling out his name in the throes of love making sent him over the side. The tightening around his shaft was too much and he lost himself in his own state, generously filling her up, his seed over-flowing as he kept going on, until he finally broke down.

Yumiko collapsed forward into his arms and they stayed that way, collecting their breath and holding one another.

"Love…love come back down for me." Yumiko giggled, still gasping for breath, but being the first to recollect her thoughts.

"Oooh…Oh god," Angelo snapped back into reality a little bit," he smiled blissfully at her and looked at her with a silly expression of love, "I love you and want to spend eternity with you. Is my beloved fiore…pleased?" He kissed her forehead and pushed aside some hair plastered to her sweaty face.

"Your fiore is very please. And Angelo," she carefully took his face in her hands, "I love you and want to spend longer with you, my love."

They pulled each other into a hungry kiss until Yumiko pulled away with a red glint in her eye.

"I believe I was promised a whole night and day of your attentions?"

Angelo grinned and helped her up, knowing her legs where weak, picking her and carrying her towards his bed.

"Yes and I will spend it with you. You shall be queen for the whole time and me…your humble and dedicated servant. But first a small rest is needed. Will you give me the pleasure of your company tonight, beloved?"

She giggled as they made it to his bed, happily pulling him down with her as he placed her on the bed.

"Of course, but Yumie wants to know if it's going to be a short rest?"


End file.
